


Obscure

by jucee



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fukuda doesn’t know why he puts up with Sakuragi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscure

Sometimes Fukuda doesn’t know why he puts up with Sakuragi. Sakuragi is loud and obnoxious and _bright_ , so bright that it hurts Fukuda’s eyes to look at him. He keeps looking, though, even when it hurts, and he isn’t really sure why.

Sakuragi texts him almost every day, even when he has nothing to actually say, and he comes over to hang out in Fukuda’s tiny apartment every Sunday. They don’t usually do much; they just watch basketball games on Fukuda’s tiny TV and read the basketball magazines that Sakuragi brings over, and Fukuda is still trying to figure out why they see each other as often as they do when Sakuragi suddenly asks him, “Do you wanna have sex or somethin’?”

Fukuda doesn’t really know how to answer that, but just sitting there silently is kind of awkward, so he flips a page of his magazine.

“I mean, this is cool and all,” Sakuragi says, gesturing with one hand towards the game on TV and the magazines resting on their laps, “But we’ve been dating for, what, two months now? So I was thinkin’ we should have sex.”

Fukuda thinks for a moment, then asks quietly, “We’re dating?”

The shoulder pressed against his own seems to tense up for a second, and then relax. “Yeah, we’re dating,” Sakuragi says, a little too loudly considering that Fukuda is sitting right next to him and has no trouble whatsoever with his hearing. The walls are really thin in Fukuda’s apartment building, and he wonders if the nice old lady living two doors down heard Sakuragi’s declaration as clearly as he did.

He flips another page of his magazine.

“So?” Sakuragi demands, and Fukuda has no idea what he’s talking about. “Sex, Fukky. I wanna have sex,” he says, still at the same too-loud volume.

Fukuda thinks for a moment, then says, “Okay.”

And ten minutes later, Fukuda realises that he puts up with Sakuragi, who is loud and obnoxious and blindingly bright, because Sakuragi is really good at giving blowjobs.


End file.
